Cop Car
by Lady Lyanna Arielle Winter
Summary: The cuffs were tight on his wrists and he sighed. He was so dead. Double dead. Galfore was going to kill him for getting Kori arrested. His eyes widened. Bruce was going to kill him. He looked at her and froze, Kori was beautiful. Her eyes were shining and the smile she gave him made his heart stop. He was gone. This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!


Greetings everyone! This is my first Teen Titans fanfic as well as my first songfic. I prefer not to do this, but I heard this song and it just made me think of Robin and Starfire. Obviously its an AU. I hope you enjoy!

**I do not own Teen Titans or the song. **

**The song is Cop Car by Keith Urban. **

* * *

_We drove right past_

_That no trespassing sign_

_We sat on the tailgate_

_And watched the planes take off_

Richard Dick Grayson was freaking out. Not on the outside, but on the inside. The cops had shown up twenty minutes into the date and now all he could think of was that Kori's father was going to kill him. His eyes widened a bit more. Bruce was going to kill him. The cuffs were tight against his wrists and he knew he could get out of them, but that would just make things worse. So much worse. Oh Bruce was going to kill him. If Galfore let him live after he dropped Kori off.

_We thought we had all night_

_There was no need to rush_

_That's when those cops_

_Came pulling up_

_And I thought_

_Man, ain't this some shhhh_

"I think we can make a run for it." He looked up at her and froze. The flashing lights from the cop cars were making her green eyes shine. She was beautiful. "What?"

_Your daddy's gonna kill me_

_But if I survive tonight_

_I wouldn't change one thing_

_Baby, yeah_

_I know it sounds crazy_

_But there was somethin bout the way_

_The blue lights were shinin_

_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you_

_Going wild child_

_To be worried about going to jail_

_You were thinking that_

_Running for it_

_Would make a good story_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

_And you were so_

_Innocent_

_But you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

"It would make a good story wouldn't it? Us escaping the police?" She giggled and he felt his heart race and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I guess it would...in a way." She nodded, "Very romantic." She smiled at him and he felt his heart stop for a second.

They were sitting in the back of the cop car as the cops were outside, probably focusing on paperwork. Most likely they were trying to figure out if they should call Bruce Wayne, since it was his private airfield. He groaned and this caught her attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Your dad is going to kill me. My dad is going to kill me."

_Man, they weren't playin_

_They sure threw those cuffs on quick_

_You tried to sweet talk 'em_

_They didn't fall for it_

_But I did_

_You were on the left_

_I was on the right_

_I knew you didn't smoke_

_When you asked him for a light_

_And I laughed_

_He got mad and slammed the door_

She looked at him for a moment, the blue lights did something to her eyes, and they were beautiful. She giggled again, "I doubt that." "You asked the cop for a smoke and a light!"

She laughed and her laughter was contagious that it had him laughing too. "It was rather amusing to see the look on his face, wasn't it?" Richard laughed, "Yeah it was. I thought he was going to explode." She laughed some more and this time she even buried her face into his shoulder as she laughed. He tensed slightly before relaxing, deciding that he liked how small the back of the cop car was. She was so close to him.

She looked up at him as she sat up straight, but he could still feel the soft skin of her arms pressed up against his own. "This is the most fun I've had in a while." "Really? I would've thought you were hating this date." She smiled at him, "Oh no, this is fun." He smirked at her causing her to blush, "You're just a wild child aren't you?" Her eyes were mischievous but her smile was innocent, and Dick wondered how she could be both. "Just a little bit."

Kori was beautiful. He had to look away from her because he was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. She frowned but he didn't see it. "Are you really worried about going to jail?"

_Your daddy's gonna kill me_

_But if I survive tonight_

_I wouldn't change one thing_

_Baby, yeah_

He looked at her again. At first he had been concerned, but Kori, she just started to sweet talk the cops and he had been floored. She just started talking, her innocence was shining through and he thought they were going to get away with it. Then at the last second the cop changed his mind and the next thing he knew, he was being handcuffed. Sweet and innocent Kori had disappeared and suddenly Kori was this little spitfire arguing and yelling, and he hadn't known what to do let alone say. He figured it was partially his fault they were thrown in the car since he laughed when she asked the cop for a light.

_I know it sounds crazy_

_But there was somethin bout the way_

_The blue lights were shinin_

_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you_

_Going wild child_

_To be worried about going to jail_

_You were thinking that_

_Running for it_

_Would make a good story_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

_And you were so_

_Innocent_

_But you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

"Richard?"

He looked at her and noticed that she was concerned that he wasn't enjoying the moment. He wondered if she realized it was strange to be more concerned with whether or not they were enjoying the date, if it was still one, than to be worrying about going to jail. He smiled at her, "No. I'm actually not worried."

She smiled again, and Richard knew that if he wasn't gone yet, he was going to be soon. She leaned forward and he met her halfway. Their lips met and Richard hated the cuffs around their wrists. He wanted to run his hands through her fiery locks and touch her skin. The door opened and they pulled away. He caught her half-lidded gaze and his heart stopped before racing again. The blue lights were causing her emerald eyes to glow, and all he could see was love and the hint of fire that revealed just how much of a free spirit she really was.

_Side by side_

_And locked in tight_

_They were taking their time_

_But we didn't mind_

They were taken out of the car and the officers were removing the handcuffs. "You two are lucky Mr. Wayne doesn't want to press charges." One of the officers growled. Richard grinned at Kori who giggled as she was released.

The officer releasing Richard was rougher and shoved him away, but Richard just smirked at him, "Thanks officer." He glared at the teen and walked away mumbling something about spoiled rich kids.

_We talked_

_And we laughed_

_We sat real close_

_By the time they let us go_

_I was already gone_

Kori smiled sweetly and waved as the cops drove off. Richard smiled as he watched her, "So are you ready to go home?" She smiled at him, "As long as you promise you'll take me out again. Very soon." He smirked, his blue eyes shining and Kori blushed under his intense gaze. He pulled her to him and kissed her again, this time running one hand through her hair as the other kept her pressed against him. Her shirt rode up and he felt her warm skin beneath his hand and his thumb drew small circles on the small of her back. She moaned softly before they pulled apart for air. "I'll take you out again, but next time, no cops."

_I know it sounds crazy_

_But there was somethin bout the way_

_The blue lights were shinin_

_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you_

_Going wild child_

_To be worried about going to jail_

_You were thinking that_

_Running for it_

_Would make a good story_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

_And you were so_

_Innocent_

_But you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

She pouted innocently, but that mischievous fire was burning in her eyes, "I already had it all planned out and everything." He frowned, "Had what planned out?" She smirked at him before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "How to make that car ours." He froze as she kissed his cheek and headed for his car. He stared at her retreating form, a blush crawling up his cheeks. She glanced at him over her shoulder and winked before she kept walking.

Oh yeah. He was gone.


End file.
